Libre albedrío
by RavenAkiteru
Summary: ¿Somos capaces de elegir y tomar decisiones? En un mundo donde la ley es impuesta por el más fuerte, esto parece fundamental. Tras el legado desastroso de una guerra nuclear, el encuentro entre Haruka Nanase y Rin Matsuoka, es la detonante para un cambio colosal. Un romance eclipsado, un viaje en busca de lo preciado..."Nadar es cuestión de vida o muerte" -RINHARU/SOUMAKO-AU
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo I**

**Inicio**

* * *

><p>Me gustaría poder decir que he conocido algo mejor, pero es mentira. Desde que tengo memoria el cielo siempre a tenido un color triste, el aire en la mayoría del tiempo es frío y por doquier, la tierra luce seca desenterrando escombros y esqueletos metálicos en donde una vez hubo edificios.<p>

Mas de cien años tras, las potencias mundiales comenzaron a atacarse entre sí con armamento nuclear, no estoy muy enterado de los motivos, pero dudo que sean los suficientemente justificables cómo para haber llevado a la humanidad al borde de su extinción total. A consecuencia de esto, la atmósfera de la tierra se contamino tanto, que provocó una especie de invierno permanente a lo largo de todos estos años. Muchos lo atribuyeron a un castigo divino, otros, a la necedad de un país entero que se negó a invadir cierta nación para desarmarlos. Sea cómo sea, las consecuencias se están pagando aquí y ahora.

El alimento escasea, el agua es un recurso de prioridad mayor, la gente mata por sobrevivir a costa de lo que sea y de quien sea, y no existe otra manera de vida que las personas pudieran conocer. Mi madre dice, que a comparación de décadas anteriores, la época en la que vivimos es más llevadera puesto que la nieve sólo cae durante unos cuantos meses, y cada vez son menos frecuentes las heladas. Mi bisabuela conoció el mundo antes del cataclismo, y les contó a sus descendientes todo el tesoro que la humanidad había perdido.

A pesar de tener 13 años, puedo darme cuenta de que no podemos seguir viviendo de esta manera, pero igualmente puedo ver la situación real en la que estamos sujetos y lo imposible que resulta surgir de las cenizas de una civilización exterminada. Así que no me importa decir, que lo único que me interesa es tratar de sobrevivir junto a mi madre y a las pocas personas que son preciadas para mí; no persigo ninguna ambición suicida, en un mundo sin leyes, por mi cuenta soy libre y nada más.

Así es la realidad en:

**Las últimas décadas del eterno invierno.**

— Haruka, por lo que más quieras, ten mucho cuidado — decía una mujer de cabellos oscuros, a punto de nervios por dejarse convencer ante la seriedad en el rostro de su hijo. Salir a buscar una misera cantidad de agua mientras comenzaba el crepúsculo era casi una misión suicida, sobre todo si eras un niño o peor aún ,una niña. El mundo estaba convertido en una cuna de lobos al acecho del más débil.

Sin embargo, Haruka Nanase era un niño que rara vez mostraba una expresión en el rostro y así aparentaba una gran fortaleza y falta de temor. Además, era sigiloso y pasaba por entre las chozas y las fogatas de los forasteros sin ser notado. Así que salió de ese camper a medio destruir, y se encaminó a un lugar secreto.

_A **su** lugar secreto._

Muy apartado en donde comenzaba el desierto rocoso, había una pequeña planicie rodeada de arbustos espinosos. Nadie se imaginaría que esa enorme roca plana, estuviera hueca. Haruka al llegar al lugar, volteó a todos lados una y otra vez para asegurarse que nadie lo hubiese seguido, se metió con cuidado entre la maleza y destapó de las espinas una entrada que daba a una cuenca lo suficientemente grande para dejar pasar a un adulto.

Dentro de aquel sitio, se podía distinguir numerosas estalactitas que parecían una cortina de lluvia congelada y bajo de ellas, parecía haber un inmenso espejo. No era más que un gran depósito de agua natural, prácticamente virgen, dentro de una cueva.

Haruka bajo con cuidado para no caerse, ya que las piedras ahí eran muy resbalosas. Aquella cueva la había descubierto unos meses atrás y por pura casualidad. Pensaba que era un sitio extraño, pero estaba lleno de una paz desconocida y recelosamente se guardó su existencia, pues no quería que los _Karakuri_ la invadieran.

**Karakuris.**

Así eran conocidos los saqueadores y asesinos. _Karakuris,_ significaba marionetas, y aquellos no eran más que personas vacías, movidas por el hilo de la ambición y el egoísmo. Toda una comunidad alarmante y por desgracia en crecimiento.

Cuando estuvo con los pies en la fría roca, desenvolvió una especie de cazuela honda que tenía atada en la espalda y se acercó a la orilla del remanso. De repente se detuvo al escuchar algo, pero al sentir nuevamente el silencio, empezó a hundir la baratija para llenarla de agua.

— ¿Quisieras salir de ahí? — dijo luego de unos minutos Haruka sin inmutarse mientras tapaba la cazuela.

— Rayos, si te das cuenta no es divertido asustarte.

Detrás de una gran roca un niño de aproximadamente la misma edad apareció con las ropas algo harapientas, pero eso si, con una linda sonrisa.

— Mi nombre es Rin.

* * *

><p><strong>Los del grupo del facebook me animaron a publicar esta historia, así que bien esta dedicado a todos ellos. <strong>

**Este relato se me ocurrió hace tiempo, y espero poder llevarla bien. Bueno, no se que más decir. Creo que es la fatiga de un largo día fuera de casa jejeje **

**Nos leemos XD**


	2. Pérdida

**Capitulo II**

**Pérdida**

* * *

><p><strong>— <strong>No deberías estar aquí — aquella voz, aunque infantil, poseía cierta dureza que podría poner a la defensiva a cualquiera, pero no a ese extraño.

— ¿Y eso porque? — respondió el contrario cándido y despreocupado — Si es un lugar muy bello, además me gusta. No seas egoísta.

Haruka suspiró silenciosamente, en resignación, sin ánimos de justificar su aparente descortesía. En cambio decidió ignorar al joven intruso, terminando su labor.

— Hey, no me has dicho tu nombre. Yo ya te dije el mío.

— No te lo pregunté.

El pequeño hizo un mohín bastante adorable, del que nadie fue testigo. Plantó firmemente un pie en el suelo e insistió en lo mismo, hasta que Nanase terminó algo fastidiado y le respondió lo que quería.

— Es un lindo nombre. Va mucho contigo.

¿Cuál es propósito de decir ese cumplido? Haruka sintió algo desconocido, fugaz, pero incómodo a su parecer, más en su circunspecto rostro no lo demostró ni un poco. El chico frente a él era algo raro, tenía un color de cabello bastante llamativo, ojos color fuego y tenía siempre esa linea que curvaba su boca ampliamente. Eso que llamaban sonrisa.

Y no es que él fuera un desdichado, pero consideraba que pocas eran las cosas por las cuales merecían la pena sonreír. Así que no se explicaba muy bien porque conocer a un extraño tendría tales atributos, bah, podrían ser simples ornamentos sobre la cara para tapar el miedo, o la condena de la soledad, quien sabe, Haruka no se molestaría en averiguar esas cosas.

— Ya va a anochecer — dijo el más callado — Aquí adentro se pone realmente oscuro, así que si no quieres quedarte hasta el amanecer será mejor que subas conmigo a la superficie.

Sin más rodeos el pequeño pelirrojo le tomó la palabra y le siguió en paso al otro.

— Nos vemos aquí mañana, cuando el sol este en lo más alto.

— Hey, no decidas por los dos — se quejó Haruka de esa manera neutra, tan propia de sí.

— Vamos, por aquí no hay mucho que hacer. Esa gruta es bastante extensa ¿La has explorado alguna vez?

Haru negó en silencio.

— Ya veo, sería genial ir ...¿por que no...¡Oye! ¡No me ignores!

— Esta anocheciendo, me voy a casa.

El manto de la noche era la aliada para los que no querían ser cazados. Y si bien, los ojos de Haruka eran tan brillantes cómo el fondo de aquel manantial azul, también eran astutos y cautelosos. Sabía cuidarse las espaldas y no se daría el lujo de retrasarse ni un poco para regresar a su hogar. A su llegada, su madre se levantó del arrodillamiento en el que estaba, luego de orar tanto, agradecía a los cielos que su hijo volviera sano y salvo a casa.

— Estoy bien — la calmó con aparente madurez— Traje suficiente agua para beber.

— ¡Haru! — al escuchar tan conocida voz, el mencionado volteó el rostro hacia la puerta para toparse con la figura de su único amigo, quien lo veía con esos ojos esmeralda, sinceros y llenos de preocupación.

— ¿A donde fuiste? — Conversaban ya más tranquilos encima del colchón desgarrado en la esquina del camper.

— Ya te dije, fui a buscar agua.

— ¿Por que no me dejas ayudarte a traerla?

Si un día, los Karakuris descubrieran aquel sitio estando él adentro; por supuesto que no le gustaría que su amigo corriera el destino maldito que seguro tendría. Makoto Tachibana era un chico alto y de un aspecto sano, que tenía que velar por dos criaturas inocentes, sus hermanitos.

Su lugar secreto no tenía por que ser la tumba de un ser querido que paró ahí por su culpa. Sin duda, Haruka no sabía con claridad si se trataba de un egoísmo justificado o un miedo inminente al tener semejante tesoro bajo la tierra.

— Con más razón — replicaba Makoto — si es peligroso alguien tiene que acompañarte.

— No, es sólo que no tiene caso que vayas.

Makoto perdía ante la necedad muda de su amigo, así que no dijo nada más. Sin duda haría lo que hiciera falta para cuidarle la espalda...

**-o-**

— ¡Sabía que vendrías! — Haruka desvió la mirada, sin cambiar ni un ápice la expresión de sus labios, sinceramente no esperaba encontrarse con aquel pelirrojo pues se imaginó que el rechazo del otro día lo había echo desistir ¿acaso aquel pensaba esperarlo aunque le dijo que no?

— Es mi costumbre venir a esta hora — dijo Haru sabiendo que aquella afirmación no estaba muy lejos de la verdad — Te dije que no deberías estar aquí.

— ¡Que egoísta! — respondió Rin con una mueca infantil que le quedaba adorable — Bien podríamos compartir ese lugar entre los dos.

— Cómo quieras — el pelinegro pasó de largo al otro y se interno entre la maleza seca con intensiones de entrar a la cueva. Rin le siguió el paso, callado y observando lo que había a su alrededor. Dentro, la luz del medio día convertía aquella gruta en algo sumamente maravilloso; los rayos del sol se colaban por diminutos huecos de entre las piedras convirtiéndolas en múltiples líneas cómo si se tratara de una lluvia luminosa que caía libre sobre el agua quieta provocando que con más fuerza brillara su azul virginal, haciéndola tan clara que podían verse las rocas debajo de ella, hasta donde su profundidad dejara ver.

— Es cómo si hubiese otro mundo aquí abajo — susurro Rin al sentir entre sus manos el musgo que apenas empezaba a crecer entre las rocas. Haruka volteó a verlo y pensó que tenía razón, aquel lugar se parecía un poco a los relatos del viejo mundo antes de la gran guerra, y por esa misma razón llegaba a la conclusión de que la naturaleza estaba generando nueva vida en lugares tan recónditos para que no le volviera a hacer daño.

— Tal vez hacemos mal en estar aquí — Matsuoka lo miró extrañado y le preguntó a que se refería, más el otro le dijo que no era nada importante.

— Si te pedí que vinieras es por que quería mostrarte algo genial...

Antes de que el de pupilas carmesí pudiera decir algo más, un eco largo de alguien que gritaba de sorpresa seguido del sonido de un golpe seco contra el piso, se escuchó detrás de ellos. Ahí estaba Makoto sobando su trasero por la caída, pues no supo bajar por entre las piedras.

— ¿Estás bien? — Haru se apresuró a extenderle la mano, cómo vio de reojo que no estaba lástimado, no fue necesario alarmarse — Makoto, te dije muchas veces que no me siguieras.

— Pero Haru...

— Y ya te dije que no me llames así.

— ¡Haru-chan suena tan lindo!

Los ojos verdes se posaron sobre el extraño que había dicho eso, con curiosidad lo veía y le sonrío.

— Hola, mi nombre es Tachibana Makoto — dijo con amable calidez, el contrario le devolvió el gesto.

— Makoto — interrumpió Haru — Es peligroso salir solo, no debiste dejar a Ren y a Ran solos.

— Ellos están con tu madre, les invitó lo poco que hay para comer, jamás los dejaría solos y por su cuenta. Estaba preocupado por tí, tampoco debiste salir solo, yo quería asegurarme de que no estuvieras metiéndote en problemas o algo así.

Esa era la manera de ser de Tachibana, sobreprotector y muy arraigado a los que quería; Haru estaba muy acostumbrado a esa manera de ser así que no le asombraba la manera de actuar de su amigo. Solamente era necesario de vez en cuando preguntarle para ver si así respondía algún día de manera diferente, por que Makoto parecía vivir y desvelarse para los demás. Y esos dos tan metidos estaban en su pequeño desacuerdo, que no se dieron cuenta en el momento en el que Rin dejó ver una sonrisa traviesa y se alejó de ellos.

De pronto, escucharon un sonido peculiar, era cómo si algo pesado rematara contra una superfice frágil y ahí mismo se perdiera, nunca lo habían escuchado. La frecuencia de ese sonido era único, entonces sus ojos divisaron a Rin asomando medio cuerpo desde adentro del agua, y cómo hacia unos movimientos extraños que lo hacían moverse cómo pez ahí dentro.

— ¡S-se metió por completo al agua! — Exclamó Makoto. Su vida entera la habían vivido con escases del tan preciado líquido, y si se lavaban el cuerpo era por pequeñas cantidades de agua y con un plato o vaso rotos, en fin que ni hacia falta porque rara vez salía el sol cómo hoy, y las tardes eran frías y las noches aún más. Haru, por su parte captaba tal imagen con una revolución en su interior, sus pupilas azules parecían brillar en el silencio.

Haru amaba el agua desde hacía mucho tiempo. Porque simplemente era sinónimo de vida, y el sonido que provocaba al tocarla le traía paz.

Pero, no se imaginó que fuese posible estar así en ella, tan natural, sin miedo alguno.

¿Por que no lo había intentado?

— ¡Vengan! — exclamó Rin — ¡Hay que aprovechar que el sol esta calentándola!

Makoto miró dudoso a Haru, este último por su parte avanzó sin hacerle mucho caso, y en la orilla se detuvo queriendo poner un pie dentro.

— Haru, espera...

Y ni tres segundos pasaron cuando el de ojos azules se despojó de la remendada camisa y se zambulló en el agua. Makoto se alarmó al ver cómo su amigo se hundía, pero en un segundo Rin había llegado hasta él sacándolo a la superficie. Para cuando salieron, Haruka trataba de recuperar el aliento mientras Rin lo tenía abrazado manteniendolo a flote.

— ¡Tu no le temes al agua! — le alabó Rin — ¡Aprenderás muy pronto!

En la orilla del claro, el pelirrojo les contó que él y su hermana eran huérfanos, al igual que Makoto, y que hace unos meses salieron huyendo de la caravana en la que viajaban pues un grupo los habían atacado. Tan violenta fue la redada, que no quedo ningún sobreviviente; así que tras semanas de vagar por el desierto creyendo que era el fin para ambos, dieron con el lugar secreto de Haru, al querer Rin ir tras una serpiente que les serviría para comer tan siquiera. El pasado de Matsuoka era curioso, dijo, que el y su hermana habían crecido del otro lado del desierto muy cerca de un cañón en donde, en el fondo, se escondía ese grupo que los atacó. Por años, Rin se les acercaba sin que lo notaran para robarles alimento o un poco de agua, pues no le quedaba ningún remedio más para sobrevivir. Así fue cuando un día, vio que en las paredes del cañón había un caverna y al ver que estaba vació el campamento donde siempre estaban, decidió entrar.

Rin, les siguió contando a Haru y a Makoto, que dentro existía también un lago más pequeño que en el que estaban ahora. En aquel lugar, vio que aquellas personas reían, y hacían escándalo, nunca se imaginó que el motivo fuera por estar sumergiéndose en agua haciendo una especie de carrera dentro de ella, cómo si pudieran dominar el entorno o algo parecido.

— Así que sólo basto con verlos para yo quisiera hacer lo mismo — terminó diciendo Rin.

— Pero, no puedes ir sólo tirarte en el agua.

— Había un chico que me descubrió uno de los tantos días en el que fui. Era de mi edad y vivía con todos esos tipos. Gracias al cielo no me delató y en poco nos hicimos amigos. Al principio no quería mostrarme lo que hacían en el agua, pero creo que me gané su confianza y terminó enseñándome.

— ¿Y, que sucedió? Dijiste que aquellos individuos atacaron donde vivían, acaso...

— No Makoto, a Sousuke lo deje de ver unos meses antes de tal atrocidad. Lo busque, pero al parecer se había ido de ahí o se lo llevaron, no lo sé — El rostro de Rin parecía triste, se veía que apreciaba mucho al otro chico.

— Y eso, ¿Nos los podrías enseñar? — Cómo si la pregunta de Haruka fuera luz, Rin sonrió nuevamente mirándolo con una secreta ternura. De verdad que quería enseñarles, aquel descubrimiento lo tenía sumamente apasionado y le emocionaba hacerse la idea de hacer lo mismo que las personas hacían dentro de ese muro de piedra.

— ¡Aprovechemos que el sol calienta el agua!

Makoto se mostraba un poco reacio, pero al ver cómo Haru entraba con Rin al lago de agua dulce, no quiso quedarse atrás y terminó por entrar también. Mientras tanto una niña de cabello rojo veía la escena, sonriente y linda por ver a su hermano tan feliz.

Haruka parecía tener una habilidad completamente natural para estar en el agua, tal vez hubiese sido más sabio por parte de la naturaleza que le diera aletas en vez de piernas y branquias en vez de pulmones. Aún cuando su rostro no fuese muy expresivo, en el brillo de sus ojos azules no podían esconderse el sentimiento tan especial cuando entraba en contacto con una nueva sensación, para él sublime, retadora e inigualable. Makoto por su parte, encontrándose dubitativo solo podía sentir en ese momento la mitad de lo que su amigo experimentaba; le ganaba el miedo y la incertidumbre, esclavo de las miles de posibilidades dentro de su mente no soltaba por completo sus ataduras y de tan solo hundir la cara en el agua y ver la negrura en lo más profundo del estanque le daba una inseguridad terrible; lo desconocido no le parecía de buenaventura.

Rin lucía tan rápido dentro del agua, y Haruka tan natural, que el de ojos verdes sintió la necesidad de arriesgarse, entró en el claro y por instinto se quedo parado mirando hacia arriba, silenciosamente reacio a mirar hacia abajo.

— ¿Qué sucede? ...No tienes que mirar hacia abajo — dijo Rin al notar la curiosa conducta del más alto — Se puede _correr _en el agua con la cara hacia arriba.

— ¿Y de que manera?

— No lo sé — contestó el pelirrojo luego de meditarlo un poco — Sousuke solía nadar a veces hacerlo así, de espaldas, no era su favorito, me decía. Pero me dijo que metía una mano más allá a la altura de su hombro y se impulsaba libremente sobre el agua.

Makoto poco a poco fue intentando lo que Rin le explico a medias y fue cómo si sus fuerzas irónicamente lo hicieran moverse tan suave al igual que si flotara, aún con las patadas y brazadas violentas y feroces que daba.

— ¡Hermano! — A la distancia se escuchó una voz aguda, una pequeña pelirroja de cabello largo en una coleta era la dueña de esa voz. Su pantalón roto y su ancha blusa desgastada bailaban sobre ella mientras corría hacía ellos. Rin la recibió entre sus brazos y depositó un beso sobre su frente para luego presentarla cómo su hermanita.

A partir de ahí, los días en donde los tres chicos se metían al agua en tanto el sol la mantuviera tibia, eran cotidianos. El clima parecía estar siendo benevolente la mayoría de las veces, aunque las noches seguían siendo frías, y el aire silbaba en cuanto el sol se ocultaba entre nubarrones grises.

Pasaron varios meses. En los días nevados Rin, Gou (su hermana) Haruka y Makoto junto con los gemelos, se mantenía calientes en el camper del tercero. Los pelirrojos prácticamente vivían en aquella caverna desde que llegaron a esos lares (a pocas semanas lo supo Haruka), Tachibana y sus hermanitos por así decirlo ni techo tenían, así que lo poco que el pelinegro y su madre poseían era en demasía acogedor.

**Sin embargo, nada volvería a ser igual...**

Sucedió una madrugada, fría y oscura. Haruka se encontraba dormido y en sueños, su mente le recordaba lo que ese día vivió. Rin estaba con él dentro de la cueva (cómo todos los días) mientras esperaban a Makoto y a los demás chicos.

— Algo que jamás has visto...

Haru volteó a ver a su ahora amigo, curioso de las palabras de aquel.

— Un día — decía el de cabellos rojizos — vamos a ver quien domina el agua más rápido.

Haru no dijo nada, sólo se le quedo mirando. Rin le sonreía y en ese instante dirigió la mirada a todos lados buscando algo hasta que lo halló. Recogió entre una borde de las orillas del remanso una flor blanca de discretas tonalidades rosas en el centro y se la entregó al pelinegro.

— Hay una parte en la que se llena de estas flores y cuando las vi, me recordaron a ti, parecen flotar tan natural en el agua, así cómo tú — Haruka miró neutramente la flor entre las pálidas manos de su amigo. Otra vez una desconocida sensación le invadía, estando cerca de Matsuoka se sentía extraño pero con bienestar. Haru sintió algo de calor en sus mejillas y al ver el rostro del contrario tuvo ganas de sonreír, si no fuera por la pequeña burla que dijo Rin acerca de lo tierno que se veía con las mejillas pintadas de carmín.

Su sueño se interrumpió al captar sus sentidos un ruido proveniente de la realidad. Nanase abrió lentamente los ojos percatándose de que a su lado izquierdo estaba Rin acurrucado sobre su pecho, y a su lado derecho Makoto, abrazado a Rin estaba su hermanita, y a la altura de su cintura estaban aferrados Ran y Ren. Todos acobijados por una gran manta vieja de color olivo parchada de retazos de tela naranja; protegidos de los congelados vientos de la noche. Cómo pudo, Haru se removió un poco al captar más ruidos, algo distorsionados y que venían acercándose.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó temple al ver a su madre fuera de la cama y asomándose levemente por la ventana de cristales rotos. Ella volteó asustadiza e inclinando un poco el cuerpo se acercó a su hijo, hablando en susurros diciéndole que guardara silencio.

— Hace rato que veo una llamarada muy grande que se esta acercando, y el ruido de esos infernales vehículos — claramente el miedo se leía en los orbes de la mujer, sabía, sabía que _ellos_ venían.

— No pasará nada — dijo el pelinegro tratando de calmar a su madre, intentando con su semblante serio transmitirle la seguridad que intentaba el mismo domar — Esta población no posee objetos de valor, ni siquiera abunda el agua, pasarán de largo.

Pero, él se equivocaba, de repente se escucharon cristales rompiéndose y unos gritos cercanos. La madre de Haru asomó discretamente por la ventana y en ella no cabía el terror al ver cómo una de las casuchas a unos metros comenzaba a consumirse entre violentas brasas.

— Guarden silencio — dijo con la voz temblorosa la mayor al ver que los otros chicos se despertaban. De un momento a otro, pasaba la gente corriendo, gritando y se sumaron más hogares que se incendiaban. Podía verse a un grupo de sujetos sobre unas especies de máquinas que parecían flotar a unos escasos centímetros del suelo desplazándose a una increíble velocidad; esos conductores parecían estar participando en una especie de juego siniestro, riendo y apostando quien tomaba más cosas ajenas.

Haru se levantó rápidamente sacudiendo a Makoto y a Rin para terminar de despertarlos, al escuchar la desgracia ahí afuera temblaron en su sitio y respectivamente llamaron a sus hermanos. Al menos tenía la ligera suerte de estar el camper al final de la caravana y sin tiempo de agarrar tan siquiera alguna manta, salieron corriendo a todo lo que daba en dirección contraria.

— Haru, tu mamá no nos sigue — el mencionado dejó de correr, y al voltearse una luz cegadora le dio de lleno en la cara, el fuego salía rugiendo por las ventanas de lo que era su hogar. Haru intentó volver, pero fue detenido por el pelirrojo que lo agarraba fuertemente de la muñeca.

— ¡Suéltame!

Pero esos segundos de alteración, impropios en el rostro del pelinegro, desaparecieron al ver que en los ojos de Rin comenzaban a salir pequeñas lágrimas y la mano con la que lo tenía sujeto temblaba; tal vez por que no tenía muchas fuerzas para contenerlo (por que igual estaba cargando a Gou) o por que tenía miedo, tal vez por ambas cosas.

— Haru, no nos dejes solos, por favor...

Nanase se mordió el labio inferior y dio un último vistazo a la llamarada, convencido con todo el dolor, que lo sensato era seguir corriendo por que de seguro... ella no habría sobrevivido.

Makoto tenía de las manos a los gemelos y con tristeza vio cómo su mejor amigo bajaba la cabeza y apretaba los puños para avanzar y gritar que lo siguieran.

— ¡Estaremos a salvo ahí!

Con el infierno detrás, se adentraron a la maleza.

— Pero Haru, ahí esta oscuro por eso vamos con ustedes al caer el sol — dijo Rin.

— Eso no importa, ¡Vamos a entrar!

Con mucho cuidado avanzaron a ciegas por dentro de la cueva quedándose a medias. Parecían estar a salvo; no se escuchaba nada más que los gritos en la lejanía. Ran y Ren temblaban aferrándose a su hermano, a si mismo Gou a Rin.

Se suponía que nadie más que ellos sabían de ese lugar, pero parecía que no.

Los _Karakuris _se acercaban a toda velocidad armando un griterío y frente a la maleza tiraron una de sus antorchas.

— Ashalía les vio correr hacía aquí, pequeñas ratas, así que no tiene caso que huyan — dijo un hombre de cabellera rubia amarrada en una coleta, lucía joven , pero una cicatriz le atravesaba medio pómulo. Ashalía, era una mujer de cabello negro, largo y sobre el rostro lucía una especie de gafas.

— ¿Teníamos que destruir toda una caravana de infelices para reclamar este pedazucho de tierra seca?

— ¡Imbécil! Ese hueco de tierra contiene algo más valioso que tu vida — vociferó el rubio a un individuo que traía una especie de máscara de gas.

— ¡Cómo sea ! — Dijo Ashalía harta de las discusiones de sus compañeros — ¡Mocosos salgan de una vez, o donde están arderá por dentro!

Los más pequeños empezaron a lloriquear y tanto Makoto cómo Rin los abrazaban con fuerza.

— Aunque este oscuro traten de llegar lo más adentro que puedan — susurró Haru levantándose para salir corriendo antes de que sus amigos dijeran algo.

— ¡Por un demonio! ¡No voy a jugar al gato y al ratón! — gritó la mujer al ver salir solo al pelinegro y con un chasquido de dedos, los hombres se bajaron y entraron a la estrecha cueva sacando a rastras a los demás niños.

— ¡Suéltala! — Gritaba Rin sin apartarse de la pequeña mano de su hermana al ser ella cargada en brazos por el rubio. Gou pataleaba y lloraba gritando el nombre de su hermano, implorando por que los dejaran en paz.

— ¡Mocoso Ruidoso! — Ashalía se acercó y le dio una patada en la cara al pelirrojo.

— ¡Rin! — Haru instintivamente corrió hacia su amigo ayudandole a levantarse.

Mientras tanto otro tipo fornido arrastraba a los Tachibana fuera.

— ¡Makoto!

Ran y Ren eran pequeños para defenderse y su hermano aún no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para protegerlos. Caían sus lágrimas ante la impotencia en cuanto lo dejaron ahí en el suelo con un golpe sin escrúpulos sobre su rostro.

— ¡Ya llevatelos de aquí! — dijo la pelinegra al hombre con la máscara, quien sin decir ni una sola palabra acercó su enorme vehículo en donde pusieron a los chicos a la fuerza y a punto de pistola o más bien de escopeta.

Rin y Makoto intentaron levantarse pero fueron detenidos mirando con rabia y dolor cómo sus hermanos pequeños eran llevados sin que ellos pudieran hacer algo.

Ashalia, mujer de mala entraña, por no compadecerla y decir que tenía un camino equivocado, sonrío satisfecha e ignorándolos entró con los otros a la cueva. Esas gafas que tenía encima eran una especie de artefacto que le permitía ver con claridad en la oscuridad ¿De que otros secretos se guardaban estos demonios?

— ¡Vaya que remanso! Pequeño, pero servirá — dijo , pero su expresión fue corta al sentir que caía algo pesado sobre ella haciendo que rodara hasta llegar al piso.

— ¡¿A donde se llevaron a mi hermana!?

— Este mocoso tiene agallas — dijo la chica al quitárselo de encima, sujetándolo del cabello le acercó el frío acero de una navaja al cuello — Tienes suerte de que sepas moverte en el agua.

Rin se sorprendió, ¿cómo ellos sabían?

— ¡Si tanto quieres ver a esa chiquilla harás lo que nosotros digamos! — y de un golpe lo dejó inconsciente.

Para cuando Rin medio abrió los ojos, borrosamente pudo ver a Haru estirando la mano intentando alcanzarlo, pero era llevado de por Makoto y la maleza seguía ardiendo.

¿Qué había pasado?

— Haru... — fue lo último que dijo antes de volverse a desmayar mientras lo alejaban de sus amigos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Una amiga me dijo que escribía puras cosas fumadas, pero ¡Y qué! ese es mi estilo ¿no? Espero que al menos a ustedes les guste. Se queja de mi maña de crear nuevos personajes pero le digo que eso no tiene nada de malo.

Y si no actualize antes es por que entre a trabajar . Wiiii! ya no seré tan pobre LOL y pues he estado saliendo muy tarde y cuando llego a casa solo quiero dormir. El día que dije que iba actualizar llegué muy tarde por el estreno de Sinjajo (Trabajo en un cine) y salí cómo a la una de la mañana -.-

Lo importante es que aquí tienen la continuación, espero que les guste, o más bien no me maten por hacerlos sufrir, y pues respondiendo a las dudas, si saldrán todos los personajes.

Nos leemos en la próxima publicación, ando con una gripe endemoniada para el colmo .-.

Les quiere **-RavenAkiteru-**


End file.
